


Talking Body

by Reeseykins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, NSFWEruriWeek, nsfw eruri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeseykins/pseuds/Reeseykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For NSFW Eruri Week - Day 3: Body Worship.</p>
<p>Some smut and angst and fluff. Set after Historia is made Queen/before the expedition to retake Wall Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

Levi spotted Erwin from outside, standing in the window of his bedroom looking out over the plaza. It was past midnight, but since they’d come to the capital for Historia’s coronation every day had been a long one, filled with seemingly endless meetings and appointments, so it was no surprise that Erwin was still awake.  He picked up his pace, anxious to corner him in his room before he came up with a reason to go back to his office.   

Levi hated it here in Mitras.  The place was clean – impeccably so – but it made him uneasy being hemmed in by so many stone walls and tall buildings.  More than his own comfort, though, Levi hated what this place did to Erwin. He was under constant scrutiny here, so spun-up in his own head that Levi worried that recent events, not to mention the loss of his arm, were taking a toll on him that might never be undone. 

Tonight, though, Levi hoped he could do something about it.  If he couldn’t bring Erwin some relief from the weight of everything rattling around inside that brain of his, no one could. 

He climbed the stairs to the Survey Corps officers’ designated sleeping quarters and knocked once quietly on Erwin’s door.  He knew Erwin had seen him coming, but still Levi held his breath as he waited a long moment for Erwin to call out to him. 

“Come.” 

Levi slipped inside the door and shut it fast behind him.  Erwin was seated in the room’s sole armchair, facing the fire in the fireplace, his back to Levi.  He could see that Erwin was rubbing his brow with his left hand, not even attempting to hide his exhaustion. 

Levi walked up and stood silently next to the chair, watching Erwin carefully.  Erwin didn’t look at him, but let out a deep sigh as he continued to rub at an invisible tightness in his forehead. When he had finished, his hand falling to rest on the arm of the chair, Levi put his hand on Erwin’s shoulder.  Erwin glanced up at him with a weak smile, his eyes shadowed in purple. 

“I don’t know if I’m up for anything tonight,” Erwin said, a hint of guilt edging into his voice.   

They hadn’t been together since before this all started, since before the rescue mission where he’d lost his arm and almost lost his life.  At first, Levi hadn’t wanted to rush him, knowing that Erwin probably still needed time to heal after everything he’d been through, but it had been two weeks now since he’d rejoined them, and now Levi thought he was avoiding it for other reasons. 

Levi gave Erwin’s shoulder a squeeze and moved around so he was standing in front of his chair.  “You don’t need to do anything.  Let me take care of you.” 

Erwin’s nostrils flared, and he leaned back in his chair, watching Levi with that indiscernible look of his. 

“What I mean to say is – I don’t know if I am capable of satisfying you anymore.” 

Levi had thought this might be what Erwin was thinking.  It was incredible, really, that someone as clever and intelligent as Erwin could be such a fucking moron sometimes.   

“That titan bit off your arm, not your dick.”

Erwin huffed out a laugh and shook his head ruefully.  Levi bit his bottom lip, waiting for Erwin to relent, and bent low so that his face was positioned over Erwin’s lap.  Erwin reached out tentatively, his hand cupping Levi’s face, and Levi turned into the touch to press a kiss to his palm. 

“Alright,” Erwin breathed, as Levi continued to kiss at Erwin’s hand. 

Levi knelt between his legs and worked off Erwin’s belt, then shucked up his shirt and ran his hands up the length of Erwin’s torso underneath the material, relishing the feel of his warm body under his hands.  He reached up and began unbuttoning, and with each button he undid he kissed a line down Erwin’s chest, lips never leaving his skin as he slowly began divesting Erwin of his clothes.   

Erwin leaned forward helpfully to allow him room to remove his shirt, but as it fell away from his injured right arm Levi could feel Erwin recoil ever so slightly, a slight twist in the chair as if to hide the stump of his arm from Levi’s sight.  Levi pulled him back with a gentle, guiding touch to his chin. 

He had seen it before, in the hospital immediately after it had happened, but even then it had been unreal to him.  Seeing it again now brought it home; the permanence of it, the pain.  It was better looking than he had expected – in some morbid part of his brain, he had thought it would still be bloody, but it had been a month since the accident and it had healed to fresh pink skin marked with spidery red scar-lines.  Erwin reached over with his other hand and rubbed it as Levi examined it, his eyes averted self-consciously. 

Levi craned his neck and planted a single kiss to Erwin’s shoulder, right above the scar tissue. Erwin watched him with hawk-like eyes, but when their eyes met and he saw only fondness reflected in Levi’s gaze he finally seemed to relax.   

Levi let his hands roam over Erwin’s chest, fingers twisting and tangling loosely in his chest hair as he peppered kisses down lower, grazing over his stomach to his waistband. Erwin wrapped his large hand over the back of Levi’s neck, rubbing at the bristly hair of his undercut, as Levi undid his pants with nimble fingers.  Levi trailed his fingers teasingly along Erwin’s waist before grabbing hold and guiding them down off of him, pulling boots and socks off along with the way with a practiced ease.  This wasn’t the first time he had lavished affection on Erwin – and a small, plaintive voice inside of him insisted it wouldn’t be the last. 

He kissed along the edge of Erwin’s underwear, tracing a line with lips and tongue on his thighs that had Erwin gripping the back of Levi’s neck a little tighter.  Although Erwin was so much bigger than him, Levi managed to lift one of his legs to drape over his shoulder, granting him better access to kiss at the sensitive spots where his legs met his pelvis, just like he knew Erwin liked.   

He could see Erwin’s cock thickening through the fabric of his underwear and moved to mouth at it with hungry, open-mouthed kisses.  He teased the head of it with the tip of his tongue then shifted to plant his lips on either side of the shaft. Erwin let out a quiet groan of pleading –  _please, please, more_. 

Levi had wanted to drag this out but now he was growing impatient. He pulled down Erwin’s underwear, freeing his cock, and sucked it greedily into his mouth.  Erwin bucked up, almost making Levi gag, but he didn’t mind – he loved the feel of Erwin filling him up, stretching his lips tight over his impossibly large cock. 

He bobbed up and down, his fingers teasing gently at Erwin’s balls which were already pulled tight with pent up arousal.  He twisted his tongue over the head, licking at the slit in a ravenous way that had Erwin groaning his name sloppily.  He sucked Erwin’s cock back into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, then slipped it back out, angling it to one side of his mouth so that it made his cheek bulge lewdly.  Erwin rubbed his cheek, his eyes stormy as Levi let it break free from his mouth with a wet pop. 

He let Erwin be rough with him, pushing his cock down Levi’s throat until he was a slobbering mess, his eyes pricked with tears. Levi palmed his own cock through his pants, trying with all his might to stay focused on Erwin, but Erwin’s magnificent body and hard cock were driving him mad with desire.  

Without releasing Erwin’s cock from his mouth Levi undid his pants and kicked off his boots with the help of his heels.  Erwin didn’t even seem to notice what he was doing until he was clambering up to position himself over Erwin.  The armchair was big enough that Levi could brace his knees on either side of Erwin’s hips, and he took advantage of the high backed chair for balance.  Erwin rubbed his hand over Levi’s stomach and up under his shirt, still looking like he was in a daze as Levi took a firm grip on Erwin’s cock and started to lower himself down.  

As the tip of his cock grazed Levi’s hole, Erwin’s eyes went wide as he suddenly came back to his senses. “Wait – don’t you need to…?” Erwin interjected, his grip on Levi’s waist tightening.

“I prepped before I came up here.  I didn’t want that to slow us down.”  It was a gross understatement, really.  Levi had spent the last hour tangled up in his sheets, jerking himself off and fingering himself open in pent-up frustration before he had finally resolved to go and find Erwin and fuck him back to his senses. 

Erwin groaned from deep in his chest as Levi pushed himself down, taking in Erwin’s cock in a slow but steady push that had them both sweating and swearing. When he felt his ass come to rest against Erwin’s pelvis he stilled for a moment, letting out a slow breath, as he allowed Erwin to catch his composure.  He felt Erwin’s hand clench and unclench on his hip, then give a gentle nudge upwards with his cock that was Levi’s cue to continue. 

He trailed a hand down Erwin’s chest and started to move, a slow in and out rhythm.  Levi used his knees and toes to grant himself as much leverage as possible, pulling back almost all the way before pushing down again.  Erwin gasped and groaned through clenched teeth. 

“ _Levi, fuck_ , oh Levi, you’re so good, oh god, oh—”  Erwin babbled with each thrust, his head tossed back against the chair. 

Levi could see the remaining stump of his arm twitch upwards and knew that Erwin was reaching out with a limb that was no longer there; he knew he would miss it too, miss the feel of Erwin wrapping his arms tight around him, sheltering him in his embrace, but even that didn’t really matter all that much to him – Erwin was alive and here, in this moment with him.

Levi’s pace grew more frantic as he pawed at Erwin’s body and leaned down for an wet kiss.  Erwin released his grip on Levi’s waist and wrapped his hand around Levi’s straining cock, wringing an embarrassingly needy whine from him. 

“Don’t you see? How much I want you? How much I fucking need you?” 

Erwin jerked Levi off in time with his thrusts as he levered his hips up to meet Levi’s downward thrusts. His brow drew together and his face and chest grew redder as he reached the edge, coming with a breathy moan.   

Levi grabbed his cock as Erwin’s hand fell away and with another few strokes he came, three long spurts that covered Erwin’s chest.  Levi fell forward against him, too tired and fucked out to care about the mess.   

“I love you, you damned fool.  I don’t care if you lose both your arms and your legs too, I love you so fucking much.” 

Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi and pulled him close, but before he did Levi was sure he saw tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.


End file.
